fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Emblem Legacy
}} FIRE EMBLEM Legacy is an upcoming turn-based strategy video game developed by published by Nintendo as a launch title for the Nintendo DSGo in July 2021. It is the seventeenth game in the and the first on the DSGo, and it takes place in a completely new world with original characters, storyline, and setting. It focuses on the new continent of Hamerfelle and its most curious quality, the existence of ghosts known as Fighting Spirits that inhabit the body of fighters and can temporarily boost their physical strength and mental faculties. Like previous titles in the Fire Emblem series such as Fates and Three Houses, the story is seen through the eyes of a gender-neutral avatar character named Keanu, albeit with less customization than previous titles. Legacy is the first title in the series to not be developed by Intelligent Systems, with Nintendo ascribed to the "split direction" created by the game: while the standard series will continue to evolve along the lines of Three Houses with its revolutions in the class system and other new features, games like Legacy will keep the classic gameplay and sprite-based graphics of previous titles. At the announcement of Legacy during E3 2020, Nintendo confirmed that a separate Fire Emblem title was currently in developed by Intelligent Systems that would launch on the DSGo later in its lifespan. For the first time in the series, mounts are not intrinsic parts of a unit or class and instead act like weapons, with unique mounts having their own stats. If a unit has proficiency in the type of mount, they can equip it outside of battle, and then will be riding it on the battlefield. Additionally, dismounting returns from Genealogy of the Holy War, Thracia 776, and Three Houses, with a unit leaving behind their mount and losing stats and abilities in the process. In some cases, dismounting increases a unit's stats or allows them to take actions not previously available; notably, dismounting is required for indoor areas, and entire chapters that take place indoor will not allow units to be mounted when entering. Mounts of the same species have the same proficiencies required but of different levels; for example, a horse with lower stats might require a D-proficiency in horses, while an incredible horse will require an S-proficiency. Like items, mounts can be retrieved from the Convoy that is available on the tiles adjacent to Keanu or on certain other areas on the map, such as the back of the S. S. Darros. Additionally, new mounts can be found in battle by forcing a dismount of an opponent, such as through special Arts, Skills, or a Critical Hit, and then retrieving the mount; one map also has mounts present on the field without any users. Mounts that are left will not move on their own, and will have 1 health, allowing them to be defeated by nearly any attack; unlike civilian units, mounts are not counted as normal units, and combat animations will not take place. Mounts can also be found through buying them from specific stores across the map. At these stores, the player can see their different stats and abilities before purchasing them with money. After acquiring mounts through any of the above ways, the player can then match up two mounts of the same species and have them breed, resulting in a mixture of their stats and abilities as well as certain aesthetic differences. Some NPCs will give quests asking for certain mounts, and breeding is often times the only way to find such mounts and satisfy the quest conditions. All of the mount species return from previous titles, with other new ones available. Like Sacred Stones, Awakening, and Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Legacy features a full world map that can be traversed freely by the player. Altough paths on the main continent are mostly linear like in previous titles, exploring the ocean is now completely open, with the player able to pilot the S.S Darros in any direction without having to stick to a set path. This allows exploration of the seas to happen as soon as Keanu becomes captain of the ship, opening up many new side quests and paralogue chapters. Across the map are many hidden villages and locations that can be explored. They will often be at risk of invaders which must be defeated before they can be accessed, as well as storms that will temporarily block them off from being visited. Each of these villages, as well as the towns found in the main story and paralogues, have separate Renown scores for the crew of the S. S. Darros and Keanu. As the player buys goods from and participates in these villages, their Renown will increase, giving them lower prices and access to exclusive items and deals not otherwise available. This is the only way to get the best Regalia weapons as well as uniquely powerful mounts and other equipment. As Renown increases somewhere, that village will begin to trade with other towns and spreading the word of Keanu, increasing their Renown elsewhere and creating a domino effect. Additionally, Keanu and the crew can partake in battles at sea against other pirates, and putting them out of commission will free up trade even more. This will allow towns to grow and the economy to flourish, further decreasing prices as well as the money earned from selling items. The player can also choose to raid trading vessels instead, hurting the economy but allowing them to earn more from selling as well as spread fear to villages so that they can demand goods. Either way, being proactive will allow cheaper access to good items. Like previous games, pirate ships at sea as well as monster raids can be used to grind for experience. Just by sailing around on the overworld, these events will occur, but they can also be prompted by making a donation to certain trade guilds with money or using Lure Boxes at specific locations to summon monsters. Clearing these encounters also works to increase Keanu's Renown, but summoning them and not finishing them will lower it instead. Like in Fates, players can design their own "home base" from which they can rest between battles and access multiplayer functions; instead of being an interdimensional castle, however, players will now visit and customize a pirate ship. The S. S. Darros as it is called by default starts out as a smaller vessel but, through monetary investment, it can become much larger. Individual parts of the ship can be upgraded with money, either to increase their function during battle or to change their aesthetics. Every upgrade has five tiers: bronze, iron, steel, silver, and arcanic, with the later being the most powerful. More powerful ship parts must be unlocked by progressing through the story and increasing renown at specific markets as described in the Economy and Trading section below. In addition to being used outside of battle, the ship is also used as a battlefield on certain missions, such as ones that involve raiding a port or shipyard, visiting a small island, boarding another vessel, or getting attacked at sea. In each of these scenarios the crew will start on the Darros and can then move to the main battlefield, but with enough upgrades they will have advantage while on the ship. A returning mechanic from Echoes, Fatigue affects units that have been used for many turns in a row. After around 20 turns, either in one battle or between multiple battles, units will begin to have increased Fatigue levels; for each level, their stats will decrease by a certain percent. Once they reach later Fatigue levels, some of their Skills will be deactivated based on their order on the Skill equip menu. Eventually, after enough turns without resting, the unit will be rendered unusable; this, however, only occurs after a battle, and never during it. Fatigue can be reduced by eating food inbetween battles, using a Vulnerary, or by not being used in a battle; any of these actions will reduce the Fatigue level of the unit by one. Additionally, certain story events will reset all units' Fatigue to zero. Fire Emblem is designed to be played using the Nintendo DSGo itself, with both touchscreen controls and button controls. Players can tap on the space they want to move to and the action they choose in addition to selecting it using standard menu controls; additionally, the camera can be paned by dragging on the screen. :"This is a continent defined by the people who inhabit it, and their magical powers granted to them by the so-called Fighting Spirits, incredible poltergeists which dwell inside a fighters's body and enable them to perform incredible feats, boosting both their physical forme and mental poise. Young Keanu, member of an aging pirate crew, is unknowingly host to the most powerful Spirit to ever be granted, yet they can hardly summon it, resigned to a mere janitorial position due to their captain's harrowing fear of something terrible happening to them. Indeed, the rough waters they are used to can be scary, and in a fantasy world dominated by performance-enhancing ghosts known as Fighting Spirits, conflict seems inevitable - yet the world as they know it is mostly peaceful, lacking conflict between the two great kingdoms that control the land. Only now, as Keanu begins to realize his powers and his fellow crewmembers get wrapped up in a monarch-level conspiracy to teal the throne, will that begin to unravel, revealing the twisted secrets behind the Fighting Spirits and the corrupt nature of their world's uneasy peace" These chapters are all required, other than Chapter 17, in which only one of the two paths is required but both can be taken. Every chapter has one boss, although not all require that boss to be defeated. Additionally, some have recruitable units, either before, during, or after the battle, with some being automatic and others depending on actions taken both in and out of battle. These are denoted to the side of the chapter's description below. Some chapters, called Paralogues, are option and secondary to the main story, although they may have interlocking aspects. Each Paralogue comes with an optional character that is either automatically recruited or must be recruited by fulfilling a certain objective during the chapter. In Casual Mode, Paralogue chapters can be re-tried to have a chance for recruiting optional characters again if the task was failed the first time. Optional characters can be recruited by completing their prerequisite Paralogue chapter, none of which are require to beat the game. Their levels scale based on the level of the crew when they are recruited, although it does so at a logarithmic scale; if they are recruited at a lower level they will require more experience to reach their maximum, but if they are recruited later on they will be lagging behind the main crew. Additionally, some Paralogue chapters cannot be reached until later in the game. The class of a unit sets their natural stat curves, base weapon proficiencies, promotion path, available skills, and graphics both on the map as well as during combat. Unlike previous titles, units cannot change their class in any way other than promoting upwards, during which they can choose any of the available options once. Other aspects of the unit, such as their stats and proficiencies, are more malleable, as described in the Gameplay section. Most of the units acquired early in the game are Trainee Units starting at level 1, which have exceptionally terrible stats and lowly E-proficiencies in only one weapon; despite this initial appearance, Trainee Units will usually end up as the most powerful and rewarding units in the game, with an additional promotion and thirty levels giving them incredible stat growths as well as more time to build their own unique weapon proficiencies and Skills. Additionally, as they are received early on in the game, they will have more time to gain experience and will actually end up as less of a burden than other units that start higher up in their promotion tree, contrary to what would be expected. Basic Classes form the base of the combat in the game, with each having their own niche and specialties. Although their stats are an improvement on the Trainee Classes, they still pale in comparison to advanced classes, as is to be expected. While some Basic Classes can wield multiple types of weapons, most are still stuck with only one, in addition to some equipment or mounts. The Skills learnt at this level are often more basic and less powerful but can still get each unit and class their own flavour and role in the battle. Advanced Classes are defined by their high weapon proficiencies, often with multiple A-proficiences or even having an S-proficiency and being a Master Class, as well as their highly specialized stat distributions and unique Skills, all of which make them valuable units to have on the battlefield. While some fill more specific roles, others have grown to possibly fulfill multiple at once, and skillful players can make use of them to take on the hardest challenges available in the game once they reach their maximum levels. Certain classes like the Eminence are exclusive to just one unit, namely the main protagonist, as a fourth level of promotion even greater than the advanced classes listed above. These have incredibly high stats and multiple of the highest proficiencies, enabling them to singlehandedly change the course of battle. Still, none are powerful enough to win without assistance from their allies, so their training should not take priority of that of the entire rest of the player's army. Civilian Units have no access to weapons, are never playable, and primarily appear as NPC, third-party units that must be defended during a battle from attackers, as they are unable to defend themselves. Some units are exclusively encountered fighting for the Aecorean army, with there being two tiers: one about as powerful as Basic Classes, while the other being slightly more powerful than Advanced Classes. Although less varied in terms of weapon proficiency and skills than their analogous Advanced Classes, they end up posing more of a threat in terms of brute muscle and mind during many battles, and may serve as the bosses of a chapter. Different from the other enemy exclusive classes, monsters are specifically inhuman "Terrors" that plague the innocent people encountered. Although usually less powerful overall and with very limited weapon proficiencies, assuming they have access to normal weapons at all, they are still dangerous when encountered in groups or when equipped with especially powerful attacks. They are the primary opponents in skirmishes as well as in many DLC chapters. Some weapons deal bonus damage against them. The Fighting Spirit belonging to every Unit has various special abilities that are based upon its past remembrances and traits; through hard work these memories can be recalled and forged into their being, allowing them to be used as specific Skills in battle. A Fighting Spirit can only recall so much at once, however, so only a few can be used at a time; the amount that can be equipped depends on the rank of the Class that the Fighting Spirit has. Each Skill is sorted into a different category that defines when it activates and whats its purpose is, as well as giving lore as to how it augments the Fighting Spirit. All of the Skills that don't go anywhere else are defined as General, with their origins being poorly researched or impossible to find; some, such as Strength +2 could come from any backgrounds and represent daily life tasks, while the more advanced ones are likely derived from lesser known martial arts or specialties. } |} Ultiswords replace sword skills and activate based on the user's Skill stat, much like a Critical Hit. Offensive ones can be activated during any attack, while defensive ones during any enemy attack. Bondformes are affected by or affect supports or pair-ups. Vampyres are activated when a unit defeats their opponent. Terrans are activated by or affect nearby allies, enemies, or terrain, often based on a certain radius of tiles that works the same way as attack range. Initiatives only activate when the unit with them initiates combat, rather than being attacked and counterattacking. As such, they are mostly offensive. Blessings have a low (<10%) chance of occuring during any instance of combat, with this chance being boosted by some other Skills, Weapons, or Items. Soulpowers are special actions that can be activated on any turn instead of other actions like attacking, with otherwise unlimited usages. } |} Swords are the lightest of the physical weapon types, able to easily double opponents, but also the lowest might, relying on their own user's strength. With a great variety at every level of rarity, sword users have a lot of versatility even without access to other weapon types, with sword variants like katanas and kattis giving access to even higher speed or even ranged attacks. Lances are the most average of the physical weapon types, with medium-level weight and might; they are also the most commonly wielded physical weapon type, being available to numerous classes and thus making them common on the battlefield. They are used by both fast and strong units as well as slow but bulky ones, with their average but respectable stats being applicable to nearly every situation. They also are the only of the three standard types to have a ranged variant at every level of rarity, meaning any unit that can wield lances has access to some ranged attacks if they're willing to work with low might and accuracy. Axes are the heaviest of the physical weapon types as well as the strongest; as such, they are usually wielded by classes that put more focus on pure attack output than dexterity and speed. Although axe users commonly get doubled, they will often be able to deal more damage with a single hit than their opponent can deal with two, and they often have high enough health or constitution to survive many attacks. Axes also commonly have high critical rates, making their wielders high risk, high reward units, especially when paired with Skills which increase the chance for critical hits. Bows are the primary weapon type for ranged classes and are available to many units. They deal damage almost exclusively from long range, with many being able to shoot from 4 or more spaces away, but in return they usually cannot be fired from a close distance. Additionally, their hit rates are quite low, making bow users reliant on their own dexterity and bonuses. Although lower in might than similarly rare or expensive arms, bows make up for it by being lighter, having a higher critical rate, and being able to add their user's strength to their might, allowing strong and dextrous users to get the most out of them. Taking on the form of crossbows, arms are a mostly new weapon type and the one that is available to the lowest number of classes. Arms often have the same long range as bows but with the ability to attack from a close distance, as well as higher accuracy; however, they are often heavier and have lower critical rates. Additionally, their damage comes entirely from their own might; arms do not take the user's strength into account during damage calculations, which can either be beneficial or detrimental depending on the unit. As a result, arms often have the higher might amongst weapons of similar difficulty levels and costs, but this is somewhat inflated since arms users are completely reliant on the might of their weapon. Unlike previous games, tomes are now split into different magical types, the same as Staves: fire, thunder, wind, light, and darkness. Each tome functions the same, dealing offensive magic damage, but the element determines its secondary effects *'Fire' tomes deal the most damage of the Anima elements but are also the heaviest; effective versus units with armor equipped *'Thunder' tomes are average in terms of might and weight amongst the anima tomes; they are effective versus units riding dragon mounts *'Wind' tomes are the lightest of the anima magic but also have the least might; they are effective versus units riding flying mounts *'Light' tomes are characteristically light with low might, but their main use is in their secondary effect, being able to buff their user after being used *'Dark' tomes are the heaviest and most damaging of the tomes, with additional bonuses such as draining health or applying debuffs to the enemy A character must have access to both the magical type of the staff as well as the appropriate staff level to wield any of the following weapons. Unlike previous games, staves are now split into different magical types, the same as tomes: fire, thunder, wind, light, and darkness. No staff can do damage by itself, although some staves allow their user to counterattack, often with a high chance of dealing a critical hit. Staves of element have a different primary function as described below: *Staves of the Fire element empower the user *'Thunder' staves give stat bonuses and other boons to their target *'Wind' staves act as teleportation magic, either for the user, an ally, or an enemy *The classic healing staves return with the Light element, restoring health to their target *'Dark' staves apply debuffs to a target enemy A character must have access to both the magical type of the staff as well as the appropriate staff level to wield any of the following weapons. Armor provides high boosts to firmness as well as reticence, but is often quite heavy; luckily, most classes with access to it do not focus on speed or dexterity, so the drop is speed is rarely noticed. Compared to Armor, shields are often lighter and provide higher reticence, at the cost of lower firmness. They are often available to classes focused more on offense than defense and provide some additional defensive capabilities for the rare instances when those classes have to defend on the enemy turn. Rings are the most commonly available equipment, although they are more often wielded by magic users. They usually provide no physical defense and only minor reticence, but their secondary effects can be strong when applied correctly. } |} In Part 2 of the story, the player can interact with the Statue of Spirits, which will use an intradimensional signal to call forth numerous special characters who all have uniquely powerful Fighting Spirits; Spirits which are so powerful that they have overloaded the mind of the character, wiping most of their memories and leaving behind only scant traces, while also injecting vague memories from the Spirit's living past. IN reality, these characters are being summoned by using their associated amiibo. Like Paralogue characters, each amiibo character has a level that is generated when they are summoned based on the crew's current average level. Although they do not have unique personal Skills like normal characters, they otherwise have their own unique animations, sprites, classes, growth rates, and even support conversations. Each series of amiibo received its own update to the game to add support, other than the Fire Emblem series amiibo, which were supported from the release of the game. Characters like Chrom, Link, and Zelda who have multiple amiibos will all produce the same character, other than the Archer Link and Rider Link amiibo from the The Legend of Zelda amiibo series which produce different, identically named characters; all other Links will produce the same one as the Smash Bros. series Link. *The The Legend of Zelda amiibo series characters were added in patch 1.1.0, released in September 2021 to coincide with the release of The Legend of Zelda Forgotten Eras *The Kid Icarus amiibo series characters were added in patch 1.1.6, released in November 2021 to coincide with an unanounced title *The Xenoblade amiibo series character was added in patch 1.2.0, released in April 2022 to coincide with the release of Xenoblade Chronicles Remix *The Shovel Knight amiibo series characters will be added in patch 1.3.0, while will be released in the summer of 2022 to coincide with the release of Shovel Knight on the DSGo *Some of the song Skills available are based on the skills exclusive to the Songstress class from Fates, including Song of Peace (Voice of Peace), Song of Inspiration (Inspiring Song), and Song of Nations (Foreign Princess). *Numerous pieces of equipment are resemble those of previous games, often with slight changes to spelling to represent their changed origin: **The Ryon Shield was previously the Rion Shield from Echoes, while the Fuege Shield was previously the Fugue Shield. These two were originally from dueling houses, but now are stated to have belonged to two brothers that the shields were named after **The War God's Lance and War God's Shield were named after Duma's Lance and Duma's Shield respectively, being renamed to allude to a generic god of war rather than specifically Duma, the deity from Echoes **The Gelb Ritter resembles the Wolfberg from Awakening, yet is named after a group from Thracia 776 instead with seemingly no connection; in fact, none of the members of said group can even wield axes *The Captain is the only playable class to have a base stat total which isn't a multiple of 5. *Certain classes are described as "Master Classes" in help files as the only normal advanced classes to have S-rank proficiency in certain equipment while lacking any proficiency in others; these include the Swordsmaster for swords, Spearmaster for lances, Berserker for axes, Sniper for bows, Dragoon for arms, Assassin for knives, Admiral for armour, Vanguard for shields, Paladin for horses, Flier Knight for flying mounts, and Drake Knight for dragons **Certain equipment, such as tomes, staves, and rings, do not have a singular class with S-proficiency; interestingly, these are all typically magical items, and tomes and staves are unique in matching specific categories of magic. As such, by connecting certain types of tomes and staves, Master Classes can be defined, including the Valkyrie for light staves, Bishop for fire, lightning, and wind tomes staves, Sage for fire, lightning, wind, and light tomes, Sorcerer for dark tomes, and Druid for dark staves. **The Dragoon and arguably the Valkyrie are the only weaponry Master Classes to have natural mounts, with both only having horse proficiency, while the Swordsmaster is the only weaponry Master Class to have armour or shield proficiency *The Sage and Bishop are the only normal classes to have exclusively S-proficiencies *The existence of class-specific skills for the Witch class, as well as other aspects in the data, suggests that it was originally intended as a playable class rather than being exclusively for enemy monsters *Although the enemies fought on the S.S. Darros in both Chapter 1 and Chapter 13 are Aecorean, their descriptions are simply "???," as the current available Units do not know Aecor exists Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Studio Lillie games Category:Nintendo DSGo Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Fan Games